Off with the Old, In with the New
by Paceismyhero
Summary: Oneshot fluff piece set in season 3. Rachel is trying to get ready for a post-Homecoming game party, but things don't go as planned after she asks Finn for help. Rated M for all the right reasons. Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** Like the summary says, this is completely fluff. No real plot, not real point. This isn't my usual pairing, but my husband and I were driving on a long trip and this random idea hit me and wouldn't leave. So I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think (even if you _don't_ enjoy it!). Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel dug through each of her dresser drawers, looking for an acceptable outfit for this evening's activity. She was an hour into the search, however, and so far the only thing she found was that her organizational system was surprisingly nonexistent. Her closet was impeccable, sorted by color, occasion, and even length after a long week in the spring when she realized just how many dresses she owned. But there hadn't been anything in there that screamed "High school party" to her.<p>

Then again, she wasn't exactly sure for what she should be listening.

Senior year started a couple of months ago, and despite once again being the girlfriend of the quarterback and now captain of the football team, Rachel had avoided going to all social gatherings outside of those for glee club. Considering all the squabbling and backstabbing the group had inflicted on itself over the years, Mr. Schuester mandated a rule that they had to hang out as a group at least once every other week outside of glee. At first it was impossible, everyone trying to find loopholes or think of new excuses to bail, teamwork be damned. Now they probably hung out all together at least once a week, if not more. And, sure, everything wasn't perfect – Lauren still scared the shit out of half the club and the addition of Blaine and his solo-stealing pipes wasn't always met with open arms – but they all understood one another.

The same wasn't necessarily true for the rest of McKinley High. Slushie facials were a thing of the past and much of the bullying had stopped, too, but Rachel still didn't feel comfortable with the majority of her classmates. She was an outcast no matter how included she had to be for school functions or girlfriend obligations, and after all the personal growth she had last year, she was actually fine with that. She'd learned to love herself regardless of whether people loved her back.

That didn't make picking an outfit any easier.

"Oh, Broadway!" Kurt's voice filtered into Rachel's room, coming from the stairwell of the Berry house.

She could hear heavy steps and knew better than to assume they were his alone. Kurt was impossibly graceful, the opposite of his awkward-if-not-insanely-adorable stepbrother. While Kurt glided into rooms, Finn bounded into them, demanding attention usually because he knocked something over or miscalculated his strength and slammed a door shut. He was tall by all standards of the measure, and even though he'd grown used to ducking when necessary he often forgot about his big feet and ended up tripping over something. It was endearing if not a little disastrous.

"Come on in," she announced from inside her closet, taking another pass at her wardrobe. Her door was wide open but she knew Kurt would hesitate before coming in after the last time. Honestly, she had a lot of experience with gay men and she couldn't fathom how their lack of attraction for the female species sometimes turned into utter fear. If anyone should have been embarrassed about being caught walking around her room in just a tank top and panties it was _her_.

"Is it safe?"

She rolled her eyes even though no one could see her exasperation. "The female form is nothing to be frightened of, Kurt."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's safe," she muttered, grabbing a hanger with a dress draped over it and walking out of the closet. "Would this be appropriate for the party?"

Kurt scrunched his nose, stopping dead in his tracks and looking at her as if she'd just asked him if _he_ would wear it. "That wouldn't be appropriate to give to Goodwill." He ripped it from her hands, tossing it behind him. Rachel would have been offended if it hadn't landed right on Finn's head, causing her to giggle at his confused yet appreciative expression. "I knew you'd need my help."

"I don't …"

"I'll take care of it," Kurt interrupted, pushing past her and into the closet. He moaned in disgust like he always did whenever entering the large but suffocating space, immersing himself into her clothes. They were just about finished up with their college applications, and even though Kurt knew he wanted to go to New York, he actually hadn't made the decision on whether he wanted to pursue music or fashion. Rachel kept trying to make him remember how it felt last year on the _Wicked_ stage, but apparently he'd had a similar experience when the group had gotten a day to themselves and he'd gone to Bryant Park.

Really, she didn't care what he did just so long as their dream of being in New York together came true.

"Hi," she offered shyly, her eyes drifting over to Finn even as the sound of hangers scratching against the metal rod in her closet echoed into the room.

"Hey," he whispered huskily, managing to pick up right where they left off on the football field less than two hours ago. For a bumbling ogre (Noah's turn of phrase, of course), Finn managed to possess a certain amount of allure that drew Rachel in like a moth to a flame. He called it a tether. She wasn't quite sure there was a word for it, though Kurt liked to call it a hormonal meltdown whenever he'd catch Rachel and Finn making out – which after a summer together, with the two boys living under the same roof, was _a lot_.

"You smell good," she breathed when she stepped completely into his personal space, rising onto her tiptoes just so her nose could nuzzle deeper into the skin of his neck. She bit her lip when she felt his lips touch the bare skin of her shoulder, her hands reaching up to rest on his forearms after he'd placed his on her hips.

"Two showers," he mumbled into her neck, his tongue peeking out to flick against her pulse point. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed, her head tilting to the right to give him more access to the sensitive skin. Her thumbs caressed the smooth skin of the inside of his elbow, causing Finn to shudder a little when she paired it with one of her breathy moans. "You smell good, too."

"Everyone's personal hygiene is above par. Yippee," Kurt deadpanned, his arms extended with two outfits hanging from two separate hangers. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Rachel begrudgingly turned in Finn's embrace, resting her back against his chest with a sigh. Her eyes set hazily on Kurt's and she was going to berate him for the gagging noise but then Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and she forgot all about it. Instead, she focused on the clothing Kurt was presenting to her, one eyebrow quirking up in question. He'd set her up to look foolish before, but Rachel had thought they were past that.

"Why on Earth do you even own these?"

She snorted in amusement, her lazy smile shifting wider. "The one on the right was a present from my father's aunt in Colorado and the one on the left is a costume from a play I did a few years ago."

"Well," Kurt grumbled, throwing both of the outfits to the floor along with the other dress, "you need to sever all ties with said relative." Randomly another outfit flew out of the closet and near the discard pile. "And buy a costume box or something."

"I have one," she defended quickly, though she wasn't sure if she was making the situation better or worse. "It's downstairs in the basement."

"In the shrine," Finn added bemusedly, his grip on her tightening so she couldn't turn and smack him for his teasing.

Rachel settled for rolling her eyes, moving out of the way of his lips' advance on her cheek. He pouted like a four-year-old who was told he wouldn't get dessert unless he finished all of his dinner, and she folded like a cheap suit. Honestly, if she'd known that giving in to her desires would only fuel them more, Rachel might have thought twice about engaging in a physical relationship with someone so undeniably attractive as Finn. It was hard for her to remain focused and determined when her thoughts could be easily manipulated depending on what he was saying or where he was touching.

They had gotten together again after nationals and spent much of the summer reacquainting themselves with one another. It was a lot of talking with some heavy making out thrown in for fun. So much had happened or changed in such a short amount of time, and Rachel was hesitant that while Finn was exactly what she wanted a few months ago that the new her – the more confident albeit still fragile version of herself – might not want the same thing. And Finn … well she was never really sure what he _really_ wanted when it came to her.

But in those three months, Rachel learned that the new her and the new him were more compatible than their previous selves. This Rachel and this Finn had learned from their mistakes and had matured enough to learn _before_ other mistakes. They maintained a 100% honesty policy that didn't just cover not lying but not hiding anything either. So even though it wasn't fun for Finn to admit that he was worried he would be rejected from all the NYC schools or for Rachel to defend her friendship with Noah instead of hiding it, it was those moments that made them stronger this go around.

And it was that closeness that made the physical connection seem much more natural. Rachel didn't mind admitting that everything the first couple of times were awkward. She was new to everything and Finn was reluctant to push her. She'd assumed she wasn't doing it like Quinn or like Santana, and he figured she was a prude. After a lot of discussion and just as much instinct, however, they found they were both insanely sexual people - and not just because they were teenagers. They craved each other, calmed and excited by the other's touch depending on the mood. Making out turned into petting over the clothes, which quickly turned into exploring under the clothes and then stroking of intimate areas.

They made love for the first time a couple of weeks ago and since then … hormonal meltdown.

"Should I even bother helping or are you just going to flake out on this party like you two did last week at Brittany's?"

"We didn't ..."

"You were there for a half hour before running off to God knows where."

Rachel's cheeks tinged red at his observation. She'd really thought her and Finn had been inconspicuous about their departure. "But I wore what you instructed," she reasoned.

"For a little bit, anyway," Finn added just loud enough for Rachel to hear. Her resulting blush gave his response away to Kurt, though.

The couple hadn't exactly announced they were having sex, but considering the particular evening Kurt was referencing had resulted in Finn and Rachel's first experience with sex in a car they were both just glad the school newspaper had halted its outlandish investigations. Still, they were pretty sure Kurt knew, which meant Blaine knew and probably Mercedes. And, well, after that it might very well be public knowledge.

"Blaine will be here in a few minutes," he announced in warning, trying to get Rachel to focus.

She was trying desperately, too, but Finn had a little stubble on his chin that was tickling her and she couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her. It was a rare noise, one that drove Finn wild, which was no doubt why his grip tightened and grew a little bolder, his fingers sneaking underneath the thin fabric of her old memorabilia T-shirt to stroke the velvet skin of her abdomen. Rachel knew Kurt was standing less than ten feet away, but she couldn't help the way her head sagged back onto Finn's shoulder, her eyes shutting as she just tried to absorb his touch.

They hadn't been together for the entire week because of their schedules and then some crazy rule about intimacy affecting players' performances. The Homecoming game was obviously important, but Rachel thought Coach Bieste was being a little dramatic telling her team of forty some teenage boys to refrain from sexual congress until after the game. And that coming from her meant something; it meant she hadn't lied back in sophomore year.

Girls wanted sex just as much as guys did.

"He's here!" Kurt announced, cell phone in hand thumbs poised on the tiny keyed letters. "Bye!"

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear the fog. "Wait, what?"

"Blaine's taking me to the party." He sighed when she managed the most convincing wound puppy face she could give. "You aren't even listening to me anyway."

"I'll listen! I promise." She tore herself away from Finn, frowning as the heat coursing through her dissipated instantly. "See. You have my undivided attention."

"I'd rather have Blaine's."

She scoffed at his answer, watching with narrowed eyes as he moved into the closet and then back out.

"Wear this sweater with these leggings and this belt, or wear these jeans with this shirt and no belt," he rushed, out of the room a second later.

Rachel watched with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to at least shout up an apology on his way out of her house. With nothing but the sound of the door opening and closing followed by an impossible silence, she shook her head. "What is the female equivalent of bros before hoes?"

Finn chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. "Chicks before dicks?"

Rachel blushed in response, turning her attention back to the outfits Kurt had chosen. Finn meandered to her bed, lounging on the soft surface patiently. She knew he was probably exhausted after such a grueling football game, and she absently wondered if he was going to the party because he wanted to or because he was supposed to. He often spoke of the pressures of being captain, and she knew he wrestled with doing things he didn't want to because of his popularity.

"Isn't it sort of counterproductive to take two showers just to put back on the same disgusting jersey?"

Finn looked down at his shirt with a frown. "This one's clean." He shrugged at her pointed look. "Mostly."

Rachel hummed in reply, knowing exactly what constituted clean in his world. She'd seen his room and anything on top of the mess was considered wearable. Kurt had tagged teamed with Carole in an effort to train Finn to be less of a slob, but Rachel tried to ignore those teachings after the last reason she'd overheard. It made sense that Kurt was trying to play into Finn's current inability to share a living space with dignified humans, but she hadn't yet considered herself as one of those people. The plan was her and Kurt would get a place in the city; she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment thinking Finn and Blaine could be part of the equation, too.

"Which one do you like better?"

His eyes darted to the two outfits then back up at her. "I'dunno. Whichever."

"I need your help, Finn," she explained tightly, the nervous feeling from before creeping back up. "The last party I attended was the one I threw here for glee."

"Well don't wear that green thing." His eyes widened when her expression moved from desperation to anger and he realized he'd said that out loud. "I mean, you look hot in everything … and nothing … but, like … was that even a dress?"

"_Yes_," she hissed, hands on her hips. "It was a perfectly acceptable dress, I'll have you know." She glowered at him, her eyes roaming his body. "Much more acceptable than that God-awful belt you wore on the first day of school."

"Puck said it was cool!" He defended quickly.

He and Noah had patched things up over the summer, mostly because Rachel refused to stop being Noah's friend just because she and Finn were a couple again. She'd known the Mohawked boy longer than Finn, which was exactly her argument for why they seemed to have a connection when Finn insisted it was attraction; that had been the battle of basically all of June and because of their new open-book policy, they'd gotten through it relatively unscathed. She knew the boys would never be best friends again, but at least they now understood that their bond couldn't and shouldn't be ignored. They had a history, even if that history wasn't always good.

"Well what about that red beanie you wore during the _Sing_ performance last year?"

Finn opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. A full ten seconds passed before he closed it, the corners of his lips turning down. "That was me."

She wanted to be triumphant, wanted to pull the green dress from her closet and wear it in celebration of her miniscule victory, but she couldn't. He looked so wounded, so insecure that she forgot that he'd started it and instead decided she had to finish it. He'd been so much better at being vocal in regards to her appearance or talent or anything he felt deserved recognition. People made jokes that Rachel needed compliments like air, but a standing ovation wouldn't mean anything if Finn weren't one of the people out of his seat. Finn relied on her opinion just as heavily, and throw in his slight insecurities about his own body, pointing out moments where he looked stupid probably wasn't the best idea.

At least not the way she went about it.

"Come to think of it," she began, taking a few steps toward him, "_that_ shirt is atrocious." She curled her fingers around the hem on each side of him, lifting the garment up slowly. "Let's take it off."

Finn's breathing instantly changed, his eyes darkening to a deep chocolate brown that seemed to melt further when she trailed her hands back down his chest. He was still wearing an undershirt – another McKinley embroidered piece – but it was thin enough that she could feel his abdominal muscles clenching from hers hands' proximity. She pulled the white shirt from its tucked position inside his jeans, moving it over his chest and head before tossing it down near the bed, too.

"Wh-where are your dads?" He asked, his hands gripping her hip a little tighter than necessary.

"Gone," she answered rather vaguely, teetering the line between seductive and brief. Her fathers were away on business but promised to be home tomorrow before the Homecoming dance. Despite the fact that she was months shy of eighteen years old, Leroy and Hiram had asked Ms. Puckerman to keep an eye on their daughter. It was a little insulting, but also rather convenient since it meant she had the same amount of supervision as Noah – none. "Really, Finn? Dark wash jeans? Did Noah pick those out, too?"

When her hands gripped the center of his jeans to release the small button and slip the zipper down, Finn's breath hitched and his eyes slammed shut. Rachel knew all about his mailman problem from their second go around, but it had been all but dead and buried. In fact, they'd actually fought about it a couple of months ago, when Rachel accused him of not finding her as attractive anymore. He'd explained, with words and with his touch, just how wrong she was and now she knew better than to question it. He wasn't getting bored with her or _losing that lovin' feeling_ (honestly, sometimes being friends with Kurt was as much of a hardship as it was a saving grace), but rather just growing up – changing from a boy into a man.

"This, uh, this shirt makes your boobs look small," he stuttered, his hands finally releasing their death grip on her hip to bunch up the fabric of her loose T-shirt before pulling it up over her head. She'd put it on right after taking a shower since she wasn't sure what she was going to wear to the party yet, so she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath. Now she was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of yoga pants, Rachel watching in fascination as Finn swallowed thickly. "Much better."

She was amused by his participation in her game, but unable to show anything other than the desire she felt for him. Rachel pushed into him and Finn managed to stumble out of the jeans around his ankles before they fell to her bed in a heap of tangled limbs. Her lips were hot on his, her tongue not just seeking entrance into his mouth but demanding it. His large hands were pressed firmly into her back, covering almost the whole expanse of the smooth skin that she found herself pinning her body to his. She loved the feel of their bare skin melded together, but she pulled back when Finn moved one of his hands to her breast because she loved the feel of him teasing her more.

Rachel pivoted her hips into his when he rolled her nipple between his index finger and thumb, her head falling back enough that she felt the ends of her brown locks tickle her lower back. Finn used the position to his advantage, sitting up and running his tongue over her collarbone and then up the column of her throat, ending back at her mouth when she couldn't take being away from him any longer. Her legs had wrapped behind his back and she circled her arms around his neck, holding him close while their tongues fought for dominance.

Finn eventually let her take control of the kiss, using the absent embrace to focus on adjusting their position. With one arm secured around her waist, he lifted her off the bed and himself onto his knees. Then, as gently as he could with his mouth suctioned to hers, he placed her back on the mattress, grinding into her in response to her deep moan of approval. He pulled back breathlessly, his chest red from the lack of oxygen and all the blood circulating to his lower extremities.

"These pants suck, too," he managed, slowly removing the last piece of clothing covering Rachel's body. He admired her form for a few seconds, like he always did. And yet, no matter how many times he'd done it or told her how beautiful she was, she'd never get used to it. She'd learned to accept her flaws, both those of her appearance and those of her personality, but that didn't always mean she was comfortable having them shared or even broadcasted. His attention, though, made her squirm for completely different reasons. Under his gaze, she felt more confident than she ever did on stage, and sexier than ever before, too.

"Finn," she pleaded, missing the feel of his weight on top of hers. At first he'd been worried about crushing her, but Rachel loved the feel of him pressed against her. Afterward, especially, when he was collapsed on her frame and she was holding him tightly, she swore she could feel every atom of him against her. She could feel his blood coursing through his veins, could feel the pounding of his heart. It amplified everything, made all those amazing feelings penetrating her central nervous system explode tenfold.

"I know, babe." He wasted no time adding his own final garment to the pile of removed clothing, finally coming back down to rest on top of her (though more on his forearms than anything). He kissed her urgently, one hand running down her entire frame until it hooked under her knee and forced her leg up over his hip. "I missed you, too."

Rachel mewled appreciatively, thrusting upward so her center rocked against his. She started the pill at the beginning of the school year, when her and Finn's physical activities took a turn from PG-13 to rated R. She knew there were more benefits to condoms than just preventing pregnancy, but she also knew Finn was clean and appreciated the feel of him filling her completely as much as he did. There was something symbolic about having no barrier between them when the act in itself was just another example of that statement being true.

She repeated the previous action, teasing him enough that his lips fell off hers, his forehead resting against hers. Their breaths mingled together, heated and rushed like the rest of them. "Why did you take two showers before?"

"Y-you really want to talk about this now?"

She nodded even though he rolled his hips into hers tantalizingly, almost making her forget why she cared. Frankly she didn't, more because she already knew the answer. But it turned out Rachel was somewhat of an exhibitionist, and getting Finn to try new things with her was more than half of the fun.

"Say it."

"The first was to cool me down after the game." He captured her lips in a searing kiss, releasing her before she could respond. "I wanted you so bad afterward."

"It was celebratory," she gasped, her voice catching when he ran the tip of his tongue across her jaw line.

The Titans had won the game by three touchdowns, the last of which was run in by Finn who, afterward, pointed up to Rachel in the stands just like he said he would last year. He'd done it at every game where she'd been and he'd had a significant play, but there was something about the excitement of it being Homecoming and him still so focused on her that she couldn't help the way she ran down the bleachers after the game and into his arms. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist and attacked his mouth with passionate kisses, stopping only to nip at his lips or tease his sensitive ears with her tongue.

Noah had literally pulled her off Finn's body, raising her up effortlessly in his arms like she were some championship trophy. In her haze of lust she hadn't noticed, but thinking back she remembered him announcing to everyone within earshot that the Holy Grail had been tapped. She'd have to remember to reprimand him later, and not just because her and Finn had been split up after that interruption.

"Do you still want me?"

Finn grunted in response, his lips lost in the crook of her neck. She lifted her hips up again, urging him to answer. And answer he did, only not with words. He entered her with one powerful thrust, swallowing her loud cry of approval. He was still for a few moments, giving Rachel time to adjust to the feel of him and visa versa. More and more the break in movement just became too much. She was impatient and coerced him into a steady rhythm just be ratcheting her hips into his.

Before, when Rachel wasn't ready to have sex, she had been focused on all the negatives. The pain of the first time, the consequences of the action, the social stigma, the heartache that she knew would be worse should her and Finn not make it again. But the more she lost herself in the emotions he stirred inside her, the more comfortable she felt with everything. And now, after getting over the initial awkwardness that she knew was common for every new couple, she loved this part of their relationship. It wasn't dirty or taboo or even scandalous; it was intimate and sexy and all-encompassing.

"I want you," she affirmed, just in case that wasn't already obvious. Her back arched up when he swirled his hips, his torso hinging up. She pried her eyes open, staring up at his dazed but determined expression. Unlike Rachel, who for maybe the only time of her life completely let go and gave herself up to the feelings that engulfed her in the moment, Finn stayed completely in his head. He had to concentrate on himself to keep his composure, and then he couldn't help but concentrate on her. He'd told her that the best part about the whole thing was watching her come undone. She, of course, called him a liar, but he insisted.

"Me too." Finn picked up the pace somewhat unintentionally, his motions frantic. "Forever."

Rachel hiccupped on her sigh of pleasure, her orgasm slamming into her without any warning. She shivered as the heat coursed out of her center into every one of her appendages, her nails digging into his back out of reflex of her tingling fingers. She forced her eyes open just in time to see Finn's face twist in agony, a guttural groan spilling out of his mouth before he rushed out a slew of sweet nothings. He had dropped back down so his chest rested against hers, and Rachel wrapped her arms around him even more tightly. She shuddered when an aftershock of her orgasm rumbled through her, both of them panting and sticky with sweat before they finally moved to rest side by side.

"That was …" Finn trailed off, his breath too ragged for him to speak. Instead he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. The embrace was languid, the slant of his lips precise as the urgency faded and was replaced with a gnawing feeling of need that both of them were slowly getting used to over the weeks. "Wow."

Rachel hummed in agreement, everything about her exhausted. She couldn't see the clock on her bed side table, but she knew it was close to eleven if not later. The last thing she wanted to do was get dressed and spend the next few hours participating in some supposed rite of passage. She hadn't gone back on her no drinking rule, and she wasn't that impressed watching the other football players test their strength in new and yet equally idiotic ways. Unfortunately, as her phone sounded with Kurt's personalized ringtone, ditching didn't seem like an option.

"We should get dressed," she bemoaned, sitting up slowly.

Finn mimicked her motion, his lips falling to her bare shoulder. "We could shower first."

Rachel tossed a smirk over her shoulder, noting his deshelved hair and the half-lidded expression. Shower sex would be something new for them, and certainly something that sounded like fun. "If we shower, we'll never go to the party."

"Would that be so terrible?"

Rachel wanted to give in. Because of their hectic schedules, they hadn't had a lot of free time together. Even in school they had to squeeze in kisses between classes and after-school programs. At night during the week they communicated more by phone and text than anything else. Now they had an empty house at the beginning of a weekend and leaving to instead hang out with a houseful of people neither of them particularly liked didn't seem like the best idea.

"Kurt would kill us," she finally answered, it really being the only reason she could come up with. Well, that and, "We can always leave after thirty minutes and find something _new_ to do."

Finn groaned, yanking his clothes off the floor and holding them to his body as he moved through her room to the door. "Two showers it is."

She giggled as he left, padding back toward the outfits Kurt had laid out for her. She moved to her dresser to pick an appropriate set of undergarments, but Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Finn's offer. The image of Finn, naked, droplets of water cascading down his long frame stirring that burning ache in her that had just been relieved. She flicked her gaze behind her to note the time, then sighed. She walked to her nightstand and typed up a quick reply to Kurt's earlier text.

_We'll be there. Late, but we'll be there._

The cell phone was still in her hand when his reply came back, not stopping her movement toward the bathroom and the shower she knew was plenty big enough for her and Finn.

_Hussy_.


End file.
